Toi et moi
by Ariall
Summary: Fan de Cloti, je voulais en faire une fic. Peu après les événment de AC, Cloud se rend compte de ses sentiments vis à vis dune certaine jeune femme... Cloti


\/p>

-1

**Titre :** Toi et moi…  
**Auteur :** Mowaaaa 8D Le retour ! XD  
**Disclaimers :** Pourquoi qu'on doit écrire ces Disclaimers alors que ça nous fait bobo cœur, bah vouais, j'aimerai bien avoie Cloud et Tifa rien que pour moi X3  
**Blabla : **Alors au départ cette fic ne doit être qu'un one shot, mais selon les reviews, je ferai ptet plus

«�Cloud !�»

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le visage de son amie d'enfance penché vers lui, l'air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, presque paniquée.

-…Cloud hésita avant de répondre, Oui…oui, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

Tifa soupira.

-Tu étais en train de rêver, je crois même que c'était un cauchemar… Tu étais si pâle Cloud, et tu avais l'air de… de souffrir, dit elle dans un souffle.

Cloud se remémora alors ce qu'il venait de se passer, effectivement il venait de rêver… Et effectivement, c'était un cauchemar…

-Je suis désolée de toujours t'inquiéter Tifa, mais je vais bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Tifa le regarda intensément, elle ne le croyait pas, elle ne le croyait plus. Elle avait vu bien trop souvent cette expression de souffrance sur le visage de Cloud, et pour qu'un simple rêve puisse la lui faire avoir, ce cauchemar devait être affreux… Cloud devait encore être en train de se reprocher quelque chose et cela venait le hanter jusque dans son sommeil.

-Je te connais trop bien Cloud, je sais bien que tu ne me diras jamais rien si j'insiste… Seulement, je veux que tu saches que je suis l� et que si tu as besoin de parler � quelque un de te confier, je suis l�, dit elle, les yeux brillants.

Cloud ne le savait que trop bien que Tifa était l�, elle avait toujours était l� pour lui, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, alors que lui…

-Je…commença-t-il, je te raconterai mes problèmes lorsque je trouverai la force de le faire, pour le moment, c'est encore… trop ''frais'' dans mon esprit pour que je puisse en parler…

-Très bien Cloud, si tu le dis, mais quand tu le veux, tu viens, d'accord ?  
Elle se pencha vers lui � ces mots, le soutenant du regard afin qu'il ne puisse pas refuser, et en effet, il ne put refuser. Tifa lui avait toujours fait cet effet l�, quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait lui faire avouer bien des choses, même s'il ne voulait le dire aux autres… Elle lui servait de ''calmant�'' pourrait on dire…

-Au fait Tifa, pourquoi es tu l�, que se passe t-il ?

-Hormis le fait que tu dors en plein milieu du salon, sur le canapé pour être exacte et que tu poussais des cris qui s'entendaient jusqu'au bout du quartier ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh…Cloud se sentit gêné, apparemment il avait réagi � son rêve plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je venais juste pour te prévenir que ta prochaine mission va bientôt commencée, finit elle par dire.

Le jeune homme se rappela qu'il avait � faire aujourd'hui, il s'était allongé sur le canapé après avoir fini sa matinée, il pensait n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes mais vit � l'horloge de la pièce que ça faisait 2 heures qu'il était étendu l�.

Quand Tifa aperçu son air ahuri, et ses yeux fixés sur ladite horloge, elle sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je suis allée faire cette livraison � ta place, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, � ce moment l� tu semblais paisible…

Il hocha la tête, c'est vrai que son rêve était plutôt agréable avant de se transformer en cauchemar. Il avait rêvé de son amie d'enfance, d'une façon qui l'étonnait lui-même.

Il sourit � son tour � cette pensée, depuis quelques temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un étrange sentiment l'envahissait � chaque fois qu'il voyait ou pensait Tifa.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et vint s'asseoir � son côté.

-Tu rêvais de quoi pour avoir ce genre de sourire ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Cloud se mit � rougir, mais de façon imperceptible, il savait contenir ses émotions après tout, mais commença � bégayer quand il voulait s'expliquer.

-Oui oui je sais, dit alors Tifa, tu me raconteras tout ça quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Il la regarda avec tendresse. Il se rendait compte, jour après jour, qu'il n'aurait pas pu se passer d'elle. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était la seule personne qui lui avait permis de rester vivant.

-En tout cas, cette livraison a été un vrai plaisir, dit elle soudainement, coupant Cloud perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai du, **� ta place**, dit elle en insistant sur ses derniers mots, livrer un colis chez Rufus. C'est étrange que l'on puisse s'entendre si bien avec eux depuis l'affaire du clan de Kadaj.

Cloud acquiesça, avant, ils combattaient le Shinra, maintenant depuis cette affaire, ils faisaient affaire fréquemment… Cloud ne le comprenait pas lui-même, mais dans un certain sens, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait même trouvé la présence de ces derniers supportable… C'était aussi depuis ce moment l� qu'il avait commencé � se rendre compte de ses sentiments.

-Et donc, continua Tifa, Reno était l� bas !

Cloud fit la moue, Reno… Il l'appréciait maintenant, c'était un bon ami… seulement quand il était éloigné de Tifa…Cloud n'appréciait vraiment pas la façon dont le roux s'approchait de son ami… Il cligna des paupières, était il… jaloux ?

-Il est trop drôle, il a pas arrêtait de faire le pitre car il avait l'impression que je n'étais pas en forme, � ces mots elle leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Cloud la regarda, c'est vrai qu'elle avait une petite mine elle aussi. Mais il pensait que c'était du � son travail au bar, et n'avait pas fait plus attention. Il se sentit soudainement coupable, elle elle faisait toujours attention � lui, et lui…

-Excuse moi Tifa, dit il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle rougit de surprise, Cloud l'avait enlacée sans même qu'elle ne s'y attende. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ses hanches et avait réfugié son visage dans le creux de son cou. En le voyant ainsi, elle ne fit que rougir de plus belle, on pourrait presque croire que l'on avait affaire � un couple, pourtant, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était rendue � la réalité, Cloud ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle, elle l'aimait, il l'aimerait toujours comme sa meilleure amie, rien de plus. Elle avait alors décidé de faire tout son possible pour toujours être � ses côtés et l'aider, bien qu'elle en souffre, � cause des ses sentiments… Mais toutes ses bonnes résolutions venaient de fondre � cet instant, Cloud ne l'aidait vraiment pas � l'aider.

-Cl…Cloud ? BégayA-t-elle.

Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Qu-Qu'y a-t-il ? Finit elle par dire.

-Rien, répondit simplement le jeune homme blond. Je pars m'occuper de ma prochaine mission, dit il en lui souriant, un de ces rares sourires qui faisaient toujours palpiter le cœur de la jeune fille.

Il se leva du canapé, et sortit de la pièce, laissant Tifa seule et confuse.

Lui aussi était confus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, pourquoi l'avoir prise dans ses bras ? Il rougit réellement cette fois-ci, et fut content que personne ne soit l� pour le voir.

Il ne regrettait pas son geste, cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait le faire… Il se questionna, il avait envie de plus…

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, se pourrait il… Il se mit � rire bruyamment dans le couloir. Cloud, riant ? Il n'en revenait pas lui-même, décidemment, il n'y avait que Tifa qui pouvait lui faire un tel effet, ça il en était sûr…

Il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil � sa prochaine mission.

Une autre livraison… Il en avait assez, en plus c'était pour un restaurant de sushis… 

-Cloud ?

Le jeune homme se retourna � l'appel de son nom. Il vit alors Denzel derrière lui, qui le salua.

-Tu as encore une mission � faire ? Demanda ce dernier.

Cloud fit oui de la tête.

Denzel poussa un soupire.

-Dis, ça ne te dirait pas de sortir et de te détendre ?

Cloud haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise, pourquoi Denzel lui demandait il ça ?

-On a bien vu avec Marlène que tu étais surmené, bien que ta vie ne soit plus constamment en danger avec ce métier, rouler toute la journée doit être fatiguant.

Cloud ne put nier cette évidence.

-Donc, continua Denzel avec un grand sourire, toujours avec Marlène, on a pensé vous remplacer pour la journée !

-Vous ? Demanda Cloud.

-Oui, Tifa et toi, répondit Denzel, malicieusement, elle aussi a déj� eu meilleure mine, j'imagine qu'une journée de repos tout les deux ne vous fera pas de mal !

Cloud devit admettre que le garçon n'avait pas tort, il soupira � son tour.

-Tenir le bar, okay, en semaine, et en pleine après midi, il n'y a pas grand monde, mais pour les livraisons ? Demanda Cloud, qui pensait tenir l� une excuse pour ne pas se reposer.

-Cid et Barrett, qui passaient par l�, nous ont proposé leur aide, ET, haussa Denzel lorsqu'il vu que Cloud allait répliquer, ils ont tous deux un véhicule, vont faire ça bénévolement et surtout, aujourd'hui ce ne sont que des livraisons.

Cloud dut s'avouer vaincu après la longue argumentation dont lui fit part Denzel.

L'ex-Soldat décida alors d'aller inviter Tifa � sortir… entre amis et collègues de travail, rien de plus, se dit il pour calmer son cœur. Mais � quoi pensait il, lui, Cloud, le combattant qui ne ressentait qui ne DEVAIT rien ressentir…

Il secoua la tête et retourna au salon où Tifa était toujours, assise sur le même canapé, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et le regard vers le lointain. Quand elle l'entendit rentré, elle tourna la tête et s'étonna de le voir l�, souriant.

Cloud se dit alors que c'était bien vrai, il n'y avait qu'elle capable de la faire sourire…

A suivre…

Et voui � suivre, ça peut se lire qu'en one shot, mais pitetre aussi en chapitres, qu'en dites vous ? Reviewez si vous en voulez plus XD  
En tout cas moi ça m'éclate de décrire un Cloud tout confus et différent � cause de ses sentiments fan de Cloti 

\/p> 


End file.
